


Late Morning

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Squirting, slight somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Ino laughs against her thigh. Laughter that’s beautiful and iridescent, the type of thing that made Sakura realize she was (and is) in love with Ino.





	Late Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



> For Kat, who's been writing a lot of porn and I wanted to give back.
> 
> Also cuz I really had the writer itch and I was like...so what pairings do you wanna see bang?
> 
> (I'm so gay but I _tried_ so I really hope it came out well ~~(haha came)~~ and I apologize if there's major flaws, I don't do girls so, you know give me some slack if there's anything TOO wild or bad)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

At first all she feels is a sort of dreamy pleasure. Sakura knows there’s a reason for it, but she’s just waking up and everything feels so good-- “ _Ino_.” She groans and a shiver runs up her spine with each lick and suckling kiss that Ino leaves against her pussy lips.

Ino laughs against her thigh. Laughter that’s beautiful and iridescent, the type of thing that made Sakura realize she was (and is) in love with Ino.

Sakura lightly slaps at Ino’s messy blonde hair. “Stop laughing and finish. Or I swear I will tell Lee that you want to take up a challenge for my hand--” She cuts off in a high pitched squeal she will later deny ever happening.

The soft licks have turned into full out sucking and fucking, making these sounds that still to this day (even after so many times like this) make Sakura blush crimson.

“Ino.” Sakura whimpers and doesn’t know when her hands turn into fists in pale-locks of hair.

Ino groans and nudges her nose against Sakura’s clit, and then licks up and suckles just— _just_ right.

The first orgasm makes Sakura clench tight around nothing and she whines breathlessly.Her thighs pressing against Ino’s shoulders; she feels so empty but _so damn good_. Every little bit of pleasure rocks through her, straight from where Ino keeps playing with her clit, her walls pulse against eachother and slick wets her pussy lips and clit with each suckle of Ino’s mouth.

Sakura collapses breathlessly on the bed and isn’t even surprised when Ino crawls up her body to press a soaking wet pussy against her mouth. “At least let me enjoy my--” Sakura rolls her eyes when Ino pushes down to stop her from talking. Just for that she lets her teeth trail threatening against Ino’s lips.

Ino groans and rocks down, her hands pressed against their bedroom wall that has more cracks and craters than a bedroom wall should have, “Sakura, Sakura, please.” Her slick chin is barely visible (a hot flush of desire when Sakura sees _her_ slick on Ino’s face), her pretty breasts bounce with each roll of her hips.

Sakura rolls her eyes again, before getting distracted by the pussy against her mouth. Today, like almost every day they do this, Sakura is more of a passenger—a _toy_. Her tongue pressing at Ino’s soft insides that taste _good_ (at least to Sakura) and feeling the way Ino opens for her so easily. Her mouth and chin is soaking wet in seconds and her hands slide up to rub at Ino’s fluttering belly.

“Fuck, Sakura. That tongue.” Ino whines, and grinds down. Her clit rubbing hard against the top of Sakura’s lip. One of her hands reaches down and grips Sakura’s tightly before pulling it to cup her breast. Her pink wide nipples are sensitive and it doesn’t take more than a roll of Sakura’s palm for Ino to moan low and shiver to a stop. Her strong thighs shaking and her cunt squeezing around Sakura’s tongue. “I—oh shit.” She breathes and it’s obvious she’s close.

Sakura grins against Ino’s lips and pinches Ino’s nipple just tight enough to make Ino squirt.

Ino yells, rocking down and her hips stutter, up—falling down mid rise, and gasping breathlessly as she soaks Sakura’s chin with her orgasm. Her chest presses into Sakura’s hand, silently begging for more.

Nothing is better than seeing Ino like this, desperate and enjoying every time Sakura’s tongue presses further into her orgasming cunt or the way Sakura’s hand plays with her soft tit. She comes down slow not helped by the chakra Sakura pushes into her that makes every little burst of pleasure last longer. By the time Ino’s orgasm is done she’s left panting, leaning against the wall and her dazed blue eyes can’t seem to focus on Sakura’s green.

“Good for you?” Sakura smirks at her and licks her wet lips.

Ino groans and tries slapping at Sakura’s face but falls onto her back in a quick move that Sakura does with ease (and a bit of chakra to her muscles). Ino looks up at Sakura, hair swept against the pillow in long tresses, her tits rising up and down, and pale legs spread invitingly.

“We are going to be late.” Sakura mutters and presses her calloused, muscular fingers (nothing like Ino’s who somehow _always_ has soft skin no matter their missions or wounds) against her aching cunt. She thinks about how many times they’ve been late to the Hospital this past week.

Ino tugs at Sakura’s hand to push her own fingers inside of Sakura. Her palm rubbing up against Sakura’s mound, “Shut up, stop thinking, and let me fuck that pretty thing.”

Sakura chuckles and somehow ends up ontop of Ino, grinding their hips together and lazily making out. Thrusting until their breath is hot against eachother. “If you keep doing that we will be _very_ late _.”_

 _“Good_. Let the Uchiha handle head-hospital shit for a while.” Ino laughs at the horrified expression on Sakura’s face and distracts her with more kisses.

Of course, Sakura falls for it, she’s fallen for Ino for years now.

**Author's Note:**

> Unintended indication of this being part of the Medic Sasuke world. Totally unintentional.


End file.
